Crazy Dares PMD Style
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: Want to find out Grovyle's secret love? Want to force a Hero and a Partner to kiss? Or perhaps you'd just like to torture the bad guys. Whatever your reason for coming to the ToD... Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Crazy Dares PMD Style

**Yeah, I deleted the other Pokemon ToD because I lost interest in the series and am now WAAAYYYY behind. Yet I love the PMD games... And how could I not?**

**Anyway, this is a crossover ToD with all the PMD games:**

**Tara (Pikachu) and Mudkip - Blue Rescue Team.**

**Victoria (Charmander) and Bulbasaur - Explorers of Sky.**

**Jada (Axew) and Tepig - Gates to Infinity.**

**Anyway, all the other characters (Dunsparce, Grovyle, Gengar, etc.) Will also appear.**

**No M rated dares. No killing dares. No sending in OCs to be dared. And, this should be really obvious, pairing dares are my FAVORITE DARES EVER.**

**However... I won't be saying who I pair unless someone decides to dare ME to tell!**

**Now, on with the show!**

Tara, Mudkip, Victoria, Bulbasaur, Jada and Tepig all walk in the darkness, using their ears and hands to rely on their location.

"Victoria, are you sure we're headed in the right direction?" Tara's voice pipes up. Even though she can't see it, she is sure Victoria rolls her eyes as she responds,

"How would I know? All I know is that the weird human threw blinker seeds at us, when we were just trying to save our friends"

"Dusknoir is your friend?" Tepig laughs. Victoria hesitates a moment.

"Okay, friends, acquaintances, and crazy pokemon I'm not even sure why we're saving. Happy?" All she gets in response is laughter from the other five.

"Hey! My vision's back!" Jada suddenly blurts out. Soon, one-by-one, the others regain their sight as well.

When they manage to look around, they see that they are in a warehouse, in the human world. Well, they _assume_ it's the human world, since there is a teenage girl sitting on the floor nearby. They look in another direction, and see everyone- Dunsparce, Gengar, Chatot, even Alakazam and his team are tied to chairs.

"What the hell?! Let them go!" Bulbasaur shouts. He then pauses, rethinking his words before adding,

"Well, maybe not Dusknoir"

The girl rolls her black eyes, and brushes a strand of brown hair from her face. She stands, smoothing out her pink floral dress when at full height.

"And why would I let a single one of them go? Unless we got a dare, already"

Suddenly, Tara, Victoria and Jada begin to get a sinking feeling. Their partners, however, don't quite understand.

"Dare?" Mudkip is first to say. The girl crosses her arms, smirking.

"Yes. I am CPG. Welcome to a..." She pauses for dramatic affect.

"Truth or Dare show!"

"What's that?" Emolga demands from his chair, struggling against the rope.

"Oh, it's quite simple. Someone, somewhere, will dare one of you to do something, or answer a question. Then you will do or answer whatever they want" CPG answers, examining her nails. She then looks up, her eyes showing hints of evil.

"Now..." She holds up a hand.

"Let the torture..." She snaps her fingers, and the six heroes are tied to some chairs magically.

"BEGIN!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Yeah, so... Basically my dog decided to chew up my EoS cartridge before I got to the part with Darkrai... So until I learn a bit about him, I'm unable to really do that dare while making it seem In-Character. But I promise that as soon as I learn about him, I'll do it! (At least I managed to finish the MAIN plot...)**

"Let us go!" Tepig shouts, struggling against his binds in a futile attempt to free himself.

"Now why would I do that when we just got our first dare?" CPG says, feigning confused shock.

Everyone suddenly stops their attempts at freedom, now too scared to try. They worriedly look between each other, wondering who the first dare will be for.

"Grovyle, Celebi" CPG says. She snaps her fingers, and Grovyle and Celebi are freed.

"Ha! You're really dumb, you know that?" Grovyle mocks, and rushes to begin untying their friends... Only to be shocked with an electric current the moment he touched the rope.

"Yeah, _I'm _the dumb one" CPG snaps sarcastically.

"Anyway, you two must kiss" she sighs. Celebi just drops her jaw, and Grovyle simply sputters nervously.

"WHAT?!" they suddenly scream in unison.

"Do it. If you want to live, just do it" CPG growls. The two pokemon look between CPG and each other uncertainly.

"That's IT!"

CPG finally snaps her fingers, exasperated, and suddenly an invisible force pushes the two together in a forced kiss. Everyone is trying their hardest not to laugh by the time she snaps her fingers again and they are released, and tied back up.

Just when she's about to close the show, CPG hears a knock. She rushes to answer it, and comes back wheeling a large box that's about a foot and a half taller than her.

"Everyone, listen up! This box contains what I like to call the 'Alter-Dimension' machine. The people can use this in their dares, by letting different versions of you guys into the show for a bit, and letting you meet them. The alternate dimensions range widely in how different they are from our own dimension. For example, there could be a dimension where Tara and Mudkip hate each other. Or a dimension where Jada never defeated the Bittercold. Or even a dimension where Victoria and Bulbasaur's positions are switched- Victoria being shy and cowardly while Bulbasaur is the one to give _her _courage"

She smiles proudly, obviously waiting for everyone to tell her that she's brilliant.

"You know, that would be even more interesting... If we weren't here AGAINST our will!" Gengar screams, and CPG just glares at him.

"Regardless, I hope that this machine will give everyone new ideas"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Alright, it seems we had a little misunderstanding in the last chapter" CPG says sweetly.

"Starmy, in an alternate dimension, I think that what would've happened when the world was destroyed, and this is my own opinion, is that time would just start over in the Pokemon world. So, one day a new Jada would come, but they would just fail again. And thus, the world is destroyed once more, in a never-ending cycle..."

The pokemon in the room can't help but stare at CPG in shock, wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

"Well THAT was sure cheery!" Jada says sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Anyway, our new dare..." CPG mutters, completely ignoring the Axew. She snaps her fingers, and Emolga and Virizion are freed.

"Emolga, you have to kiss Virizion" she says simply, with a huge grin on her face.

"Wh-what!? No way am I doing THAT!" Emolga shouts angrily. CPG just stares, a thoughtful look on her face.

"...Would you rather it be Dunsparce?" she asks finally. Everyone except Dunsparce, Virizion and Emolga burst into laughter at this.

"N-no!"

"Well, that's a punishment. If you don't do a dare then you get a punishment, suited to whatever I feel like" CPG replies, crossing her arms, and raising an eyebrow.

"I..." Emolga looks between Virizion and Dunsparce silently, before finally groaning in defeat. He promptly presses his lips to Virizion's, and stays there for five seconds.

"There. Happy?" he growls, wiping his mouth in disgust.

"Very" CPG answers as though he wasn't being sarcastic.


End file.
